


Priorities (drabble)

by blue_assassin



Series: Scarlet Wolf Promotion [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And Redmond doesn't like it, And this ship needs more rep, Attempts at a date, Bless his punk-emo heart, Cheslock ships it, Cute, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Post Slash - Freeform, Redmond is a Dramatic Dorko™️, Scarlet-Wolf is my personal ship name for them, Thoughts?, Violet knows what he wants, Weston College Arc Timeline, but I love the Weston College arc and the P4, ehe, hopefully, i dunnno, i'm a bit late, my first fic for this fandom, okay alot late, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Edgar Redmond is just trying to show his infinite and undying love for his lovely Violet in the best way he knows, and that stubborn arse is being uncooperative! X<ORRedmond brings gifts for his boyfriend and Violet is..well..he's Violet :/
Relationships: Edgar Redmond/Gregory Violet
Series: Scarlet Wolf Promotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117889
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Priorities (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! At long last, I have a reason to write a fic for Kuroshitsuji!! :D Hope y'alls like this lovely Scarlet-Wolf story I threw together in homeroom XD
> 
> Also, opinion on my ship name for them, fandom? I'm open to ideas, but my sister and I kinda liked that one best :/

Across the grounds of Weston college, a red and black clad form sauntered down the path leading to the Violet Wolf house dormitories. His blond hair, today tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, swished as his bouncing walk carried him towards the Gothic building. Redmond ignored the suspicious mumbles from the house members as he made his way to the front door. Of course, he wasn't allowed inside; it would hardly be in accordance to tradition; but that didn't mean he couldn't knock on the door to make a delivery.

He rapped on the door twice, hiding the scarlet roses and box of french chocolates he had brought for his dearest beloved behind his back. After a moment, the door cracked open, and an entrancing midnight black eye peeked out.

"Redmond?" Violet asked, his voice a tad bored, "What are you doing here?"

Redmond's grin widened as he dramatically produced the flowers and chocolate from behind him and presented them to his boyfriend on one knee like the princes of ancient time, "A gift for you, my dearest Violet!" he exclaimed with gusto and flare.

Violet stared at the boy, his eyes widening a fraction, "You...got those for me?"

"Naturally, my lovely Violet!" Redmond replied, "A beautiful person such as yourself deserves to be showered with all the love and affection in the world, and I'm here to provide!"

The barest hint of a smile appeared on Violet's face, and Redmond thought his heart might just leap from his chest at the sight. The boy opened the door wider, stepping out and staring down at Redmond with his head cocked slightly. He glanced up a tad at the flowers and sweets, then back at Redmond, as if considering something, and then, with a definitive look, reached to take the box of chocolate and return inside the dorm.

"Thanks," he said quietly, beginning to dissapear back inside the dormitory.

Redmond froze in shock for a moment, then stood quickly, knocking on the door repeatedly, "Wha-Violet! That's not how this was supposed to go!

Redmond could hear the slight smirk in his boyfriend's voice as he replied from behind the door, "Yeah? How was it supposed to go?"

Waving his hand frantically, Redmond replied, "You were supposed to accept my gift gratefully and enthusiastically, perhaps with a bit of love-smitten swooning, and then I was going to escort you on a romantic walk down to the gardens to share a moment of peace and serenity under a very aesthetically pleasing willow tree!" He huffed, pouting a bit as Violet returned to peek out the door, "I had it all planned out!"

Violet opened his mouth to reply, but an irritated shout interrupted him. "Oh, sod off, Violet!" Cheslock yelled, rolling his eyes, "Just do us a damned favour and go on the bloody date!"

Violet glanced at his fag, then at his still pouting partner, and let out the most minuscule of sighs, "Alright. If you say so.

The squeal Redmond released was probably very unbecoming of a man of his status, but he didn't care. He grabbed Violet's hand, pulling him down the path with a brilliant grin, "My wonderful Violet, you won't regret it!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a bit longer later, but for now, this pure, undiluted crack is what I've got XD
> 
> And, yano, maybe check out the other fic(s) in this series? My sister, The_Great_Deprussian, adn I are co-writing :D


End file.
